Together Through Thick and Thin
by MariskaFanEO
Summary: Kathy is divorcing Elliot...who will he go to? what will happen? Will Liv be enough to keep him safe and happy? Will he confide in her and share emotions? Will Liv let him into her life? Find out..
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Liv, hold the elevator!" yelled Elliot.  
"What's up El, is something wrong?" Olivia asked.  
"Kathy just called and said that it was urgent I got home immediately, so who knows," Elliot said with a worried look on his face.  
"Are your kids okay?" Olivia asked as they walked off the elevator and out the front door of the precinct.  
"I sure hope so. I will call you as soon as I know something, okay?" he asked as he climbed into his car and drove off in the direction of his home. Olivia watched him drive away wishing he felt the the same way about her as she did him. She felt like she was in love with him, but she knew it wasn't possible since he was still married.

Elliot kept glancing back at Liv staring at him. He kept watching her when a truck t-boned his car.  
"Elliot!" Olivia screamed. She was three blocks away from him, and she saw the whole thing. She started running toward his car. It took her five minutes to get to him, but to her, it felt like an eternity. The driver of the truck got out with a bottle of rum in his hand. Olivia ran and tackled the guy, who was quite large. He stood six foot three inches and weighed at least three hundred pounds. Olivia grabbed her cuffs and tightened them as tight as possible.  
"What's happening?" the driver asked.  
"You are being arrested so shut up, and just stand here!" Olivia was anxious to go to Elliot. She turned to his car and saw him trying to climb out, but he was stuck on something. He had gotten his arm stuck between the seat and the center console. Olivia ran over to him and she kicked the console and El screamed. It moved enough that he could move his arm a little bit.  
"Keep kicking it! Its working," Elliot said with a painful expression on his face. Olivia kept kicking it until he got his arm free. When he got his arm free it was broken and bleeding.  
"El, a bus is on its way," Olivia was telling him as she helped get him out of the car.  
"I can't wait here, Liv. Kathy needs me right now!" Elliot screamed at her.  
"Elliot! Your arm is broken! Kathy can wait! We are talking about you right now!" Olivia said as she started to tear up from his outburst at her. His words stung her, he was more worried about Kathy than himself.  
"Well I can wait! Just leave me the hell alone!" Liv started crying.  
"Screw you Elliot!" she walked back to the precinct crying.  
"Liv! Wait!" Elliot said as he stumbled over to her.  
"Why? Its not like you give a damn anymore about this job! I am your partner El you need to tell me a little more, I tell you everything. Well almost everything," Olivia looked down.  
"Just wait with me for the bus," he said as he started to collapse. Liv caught him on his way down. She put his head in her lap and waited for a few minutes with him. The ambulance came and Liv rode with him to the hospital while police tape was being put around the wreck.

* * *

"Olivia! Where is he?" Kathy and the kids came running down the hall. Olivia had fallen asleep in the waiting room chair.

"He's getting his stitches," Liv looked at her watch, "he should be out at any minute."

"Kids go get something to drink, I need to talk to Liv for a minute," Kathy said.  
"Fine," they said, "it was good to see you Olivia."

"Liv, I know Elliot likes you and I have known for a while. The way he looks at you is different from the way he looks at me, or even the kids..."

"Wait a minute. Let me tell you how he reacted when you called him first. He had to be forced to come to the hospital. He screamed at me, he said that he couldn't wait for the ambulance and he had to get to you right away! Then he told me to leave him the hell alone! He collapsed before he would come to the hospital! The whole time in the ambulance he kept muttering your name! So don't tell me he is in love with me when he clearly still loves you! I'm leaving!" Olivia grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the building before Kathy could react.

"Mom, where did Olivia go?" Kathleen asked.  
"I told her that she could go finish up some stuff at the precinct," Kathy lied.

* * *

Olivia went to her car and just sat there, crying. She shouldn't have yelled at Kathy that way. She didn't understand how Kathy could be so oblivious to Elliot's love for her. Liv sat there until there was a knock on her window. It was Elliot and the kids. Liv wiped the tears from her face and rolled down the window.  
"Liv?" Elliot asked her  
"Yeah," she sighed.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine,"  
"Olivia, I thought you left?" Dickie asked.  
"No, well, yeah but I sat here for a few. I can see your dad didn't wait to recover at all," she said glancing up at Elliot.  
"Well, Kathy told me what happened and I told the kids, so its fine Liv," Elliot put his hand on her shoulder. The kids chuckled a bit.  
"Elliot, I gotta go. See you at work," she rolled up her window, started her car, put her seatbelt on, and drove off with Elliot staring at her the whole time. Thats when her tears came back. _What an idiot was I? I should've said something, I can't turn around now. I hope things wont be awkward at work._She thought to herself.

* * *

"Dad, what mom was going to tell you tonight is that she wants a divorce," Maureen told him.  
"Great," he said sarcastically as he sighed.  
"Talk to her, dad!" Lizzie said.  
"Not yet, I need to think. Maureen, did you drive separately?" El asked her.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Kids go home with your mom, I need Maureen to drop me off somewhere." El said to the rest of the kids.  
"Okay, see you later dad," Dickie and Eli said.

"I need you to drop me off at Olivia's, don't tell anyone! Got it?" Elliot said to her as he put his hands on Maureen's shoulders.  
"Okay, I won't tell. Why Olivia's though if I am allowed to ask?"  
"I need to talk to her and I won't be allowed to go back to work tomorrow,"  
"Dad, its more than that! You have been partners for a long time and tonight is the first time I have ever seen her cry, so its more than just talking to her!"

"She's going through a rough time right now and I am even still trying to figure out what's going on. Just drop me off at her house please,"

"Okay. Same place right?"

"Yeah,"

* * *

"Liv, do you have the paperwork you need for court tomorrow?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, I think so, I'm gonna head home now," she said with a sigh.

"Liv? Is everything okay?" Fin said as he tossed some papers on his desk and went over to Olivia's desk.

"Not really, I keep having flashbacks of Sealview," she said as she started crying.

"Do you want me to drive you home tonight? I will if you can wait like ten minutes," he offered he as he hugged her.

"That'd be great Fin, thanks!" she went up to the cribs.

She lied down with her face on the pillow and she started crying again. She knew there was no way she could sleep tonight. The flashbacks seemed more real every time. Every time someone comes up behind her she would think it was Harris. Flashbacks were happening more frequently too. Fin came up and put his hand on Olivia's back, she screamed and flipped over to see Fin standing there. He sat down next to her and she put her head against his chest and began crying.

"You ready to go?" Fin asked her.

"Yeah, I just wanna get home," she said as she wiped her tears off her face.

"Then lets go," he got up and offered her a hand up.

* * *

"Just go, I will wait for her to get home," Elliot said to Maureen.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, tell your mom I'm at a hotel if she asks, thanks, night," he said through the window of her car. He went and sat down on the step up to Olivia's building by the door. A few minutes later Fin pulled up with Olivia.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Fin asked Elliot.  
"I need to talk to Liv," he replied.  
"Are you sure there wasn't a secret party I wasn't invited to?" Fin answered while laughing.  
Olivia got out of the car and started walking to the apartment building to unlock it for Elliot and Fin.  
"El, I don't know how long you are staying but she needs a drink and she's been reliving it, so..." Fin said.  
"Thanks for telling me, I'll probably stay a while then," El replied.  
"You guys comin in?" Olivia was standing with the door open.  
"Yeah," both replied. When they got to Olivia's apartment she opened the door and they followed her inside.  
"Who wants alcohol?" she asked them as she threw her stuff on the counter and opened the cabinet with her booze in it.  
"Me, do you have rum and coke?" El asked.  
"I will have a shot with you and maybe a beer but then I have to go," Fin answered.  
"Okay," Olivia got out three glasses, vodka, rum, and coke. She made El his first, then poured herself a shot and Fin one. They all polished off their drinks pretty quickly. Fin decided to go home and so it was just Elliot and Olivia. Liv poured herself another shot, downed it then went into her room to change into more comfortable clothes. Elliot had just finished his coke and rum when she came back out. She sat next to Elliot and offered him a large t-shirt. He took the shirt and changed. He sat back down next to her and she had put the vodka away but opened a beer.  
"Want one?" she asked him.  
"Nah, well, yeah,"he said as she handed him one.  
"So, you are at my house and not yours why?" she asked him.  
"Kathy wants a divorce and I didn't feel like going home tonight to talk to her about it, so I just came here. I hope that's okay?"  
"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting you waiting at my stoop,"  
"It looks like you have been crying, is everything okay?"  
"No, not really. I am drinking more than usual tonight,"  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"El, I do but, its gonna be really hard for me, okay?" she started to tear up.  
"Liv, I'm here for you, never forget that," he grabbed onto her hands.  
"Its about Sealview, I keep having flashbacks and each time they feel more real. They come more often and they are more intense every time. I try not to talk about it because I think talking about it will just make it worse," she was full on crying now.  
"Liv, he's never gonna hurt you again, I promise," he wrapped his arms around her and held her while she continued.  
"When I was in the basement, I wanted to die, El. I wish you could have been there. It was the most terrifying moment of my life. I could have done more, but why didn't I?" she was still against Elliot and she looked up at him to see what his reaction was and he bent down and pressed his lips against her forehead. She pressed her face against his chest and they just sat there on the couch in each others embrace, with his chin on the top of her head.  
"Shhh, Liv its okay. Do you want me to stay the night?"  
"I don't know, but stay for a while longer, please?"  
"I will, shhh, stop crying Liv. He can't get you, I will make sure of that, I am staying with you," he hugged her tighter and she seemed to relax a bit more. They sat there for a good ten minutes when there was a knock on the door. " You expecting someone?" Elliot asked Olivia. He let go of her and stood up.  
"No, I'll get it," she got up and headed to the door, she locked the chain on her door and opened it. It was Cragen and Munch.  
"Liv, Fin told us to bring you some food and beer, so here we are. Do you know where Elliot is?" Cragen asked.  
"Yeah, sitting on my couch, and I don't want anything to eat. I don't need beer either, I have had like two or three shots and a beer, I'm fine."  
"Liv, you aren't turning to alcoholism are you? Cause if you are that's half of the reason society is so screwed up," Munch said.  
"Shut up Munch, its called partying by yourself," Liv closed the door and unlocked the latch to let them in. They came in and placed everything on the counter. Liv walked over to the couch and sat down next to El.  
"Elliot, Kathy called the precinct five times asking about you, what the hell is going on?" Cragen asked.  
"Nothing, its fine. What did you tell her?" El asked.  
"I said that you weren't at the precinct and that you were probably at a bar getting a drink,"  
"Well, don't tell her I'm at Liv's if she asks again, cause I'm not talking to her tonight," El said taking a beer from the counter.  
"Well Munch and I should get going now, you two have fun," Cragen said smiling as he grabbed Munch's arm and pulled him toward the door. Liv rolled her eyes as they left.

El sat back down on the couch with his beer.  
"Do you wanna talk about it more Liv?" he asked her placing his hand on her thigh. Olivia couldn't take it anymore, she leaned in and she felt their lips crash against each other. Neither of them pulled away, Elliot grabbed the side of Olivia's face and then with his other arm pulled her onto his lap.  
"What about Kathy?" she asked between breaths as El began kissing her neck.  
"What about her, she's divorcing me anyway," El said as he began unbuttoning her shirt. Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck. He was at the last button when he began kissing her breast. Liv knew it was wrong but she had been waiting a very long time for this. He stood up and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his hips. They continued kissing all the way to Liv's bed. Elliot got on top of her and she threw her head back while he tenderly kissed her neck. Olivia's eyes closed and rolled back as a sign of approval. He began to unbutton her pants but she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. He smiled and continued to kiss her. At this point Liv began unbuttoning his shirt. They were both shirtless and Liv was starting to regret letting this happen. She began tensing up, she was having a flashback. She suddenly started crying and pushed Elliot off of herself. She put her shirt back on and sat curled up in a ball on her bed. El was confused.  
"Liv?" he said gently touching her arm. She didn't react, she just sat there staring at the wall. He sat down next to her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him and let him hug her and rub her back. She buried her face into his chest as deep as possible. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Liv began collecting her thoughts.  
"El, I'm sorry," she looked down.  
"For what? Everything is perfect. I wouldn't trade it for anything," he kissed her forehead and she smiled.  
"You missed," she said and El looked confused. She pressed her lips against his with force and he kissed her right back. El fought for control over his impulses and knew it would take Liv a little time. He used his tongue and pushed it against her lips asking for access. She let him slide his tongue in and El knew he had to wait but he couldn't and he started undressing her again despite his conscience telling him otherwise. Liv had no objections and let him put his hands all over her body. He began kissing her stomach and goosebumps appeared immediately. She smiled and he looked up at her. He began to kiss his way up to her face again. He kissed everywhere except her mouth which was now half open with pleasure. Elliot loved pampering Liv and making her happy more than anything. He kissed her and she kissed him back, moaning into his mouth. They both smiled and continued to kiss. Elliot drew back and lay next to her.  
"Something wrong, El?" Liv asked worried she had done something to upset him.  
"No, I just don't wanna rush you into anything and I was beginning to lose control of myself," he said as he sat up.  
"Did I say I didn't wanna be rushed?" she had a sly smile creep upon her face. Elliot smiled right back and kissed her deeply and forcefully.  
"So you like this?" El asked between kisses.  
"I'm not complaining am I?" she just wanted to forget about Sealview, tonight was the first night she could enjoy the man she had been waiting for. She tilted her head to the side so El could begin kissing her neck and he took her shirt off, again. He was still shocked at how firm and perfect her breasts were. He started kissing his way down her body. He smiled at her when he realized how much she was enjoying this.  
"Elliot...you...in...me...now" she was trying to keep her breathing even but Elliot Stabler was like a god. Elliot wanted to keep her waiting as long as possible. He began kissing her legs, he started low them worked his way up stopping very close to her vagina. She started moaning.  
"Elliot!" She screamed. He put three fingers inside of her and began thrusting in and out. He kept thrusting while he began kissing her breasts. They made love. They fell asleep with Elliot on top of Liv.  
Liv woke up first and couldn't move cause Elliot was on top of her. She chuckled to herself which woke him up.  
"Good morning beautiful," El said to her.

"El what we did, well, it wasn't good. You are still married to Kathy and I am now 'the other woman' you know I never wanted to be that person," she rolled him off of her and went into the bathroom. "Did we use protection last night?" she asked him.

"Ummm, I don't think so. Why?" he asked with worry in his tone.

"Why do you think Elliot?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fic and idk how it will turn out...I hope u like it! fingers crossed!**

"I don't know. Is your period supposed to come soon? Why is what we do so bad?" he asked through the door.

"Elliot! You are married, I was drunk, you have a broken arm, and we were stressed! I am not talking to you about my period!" she opened the door to the bathroom. He was blocking her path. "Elliot, let me go get clothes on. Move." She was standing there naked.  
"And what if I don't move?" he smiled. She glared at him and he knew that she wasn't messing around and she was livid. He moved out of her way. She walked over to her dresser. She got out her typical work outfit; slacks, her boots, a button down shirt, and her blazer. She just threw her makeup in her purse, brushed her hair and threw it up in a ponytail, and left. Elliot was still standing in her room in his boxers. He went into her bathroom and took his time getting ready, after all he had no where he needed to be. He decided he was going to go and try to talk to Liv at the precinct.

* * *

"You thought you could beat her and rape her then get away with it cause you're rich didn't you pretty boy?" Liv was gonna get the perp to crack like always.

"I didn't rape anyone, bitch!" he spit in her face.  
"Is that what you said to her? Called her a bitch then raped her cause she wouldn't go home with you even if you asked nicely? Huh? You won't get to me like that, I won't take your shit like everyone else." Liv walked out of the interrogation room and over to her desk. There was a paper bag with her name written neatly on the bag. She went to Fin's desk first.  
"Who dropped this bag off? Do you know?" she asked him.  
"No, sorry baby. Why?"  
"Well, I don't know..."  
"Do we need to talk baby?"  
"Meet me in the cribs in five." she said to him.

Five minutes later Fin met Liv in the cribs with the paper bag.  
"What you need to talk to me 'bout?" Fin asked.  
"Well, last night...I did something really bad..." she looked down at the floor.  
"Did you sleep with Stabler?" he asked shocked.  
"Yeah... and he's still married...what have I done?!" she was shaking. "This bag is from him cause that's his handwriting."  
"You haven't done anything wrong, baby. Kathy and him haven't been happy for at least four and a half years Liv, don't stress about it."  
"This makes me the other woman now though."  
"Since you became partners Kathy has always considered you as the other woman, don't stress. It's not your fault,"  
"I can't stop thinking about it though! Anyways, good news, no flashbacks yet today and I am not as paranoid."  
"You aren't paranoid babygirl. We better get back down there before they start looking for us. You got a perp to crack." he winked at her and held the door open. She went back to her desk and looked at the picture of her mom on her desk. _I don't even know the half of what she went through._ Liv thought about her mom's own rape case. She decided to look into it later that same day, if she had time. She got up and went back into the interrogation room.  
"So, you have a buddy too? Because that was a lot of work for one guy." she said as she leaned against the wall.  
"I did all that by myself! I didn't have a buddy!" after he said that the look on his face turned into the 'oh shit' look. Liv smiled and walked out of the room.  
"I got him didn't I Casey? What'd I tell ya, its always the rich ones who wanna claim what they did."  
"You were right Liv. How about I treat you to lunch at the bakery today at say, one?"  
"That works for me. See you then," Liv walked out of the room and Elliot was sitting on her desk bouncing a rubber ball she had on her desk.  
"Liv, I'm sorry. Please, I don't know what exactly I did to piss you off so much but I'm sorry," he put the ball down and put his arm around her shoulder.  
"Really? Elliot, I love you, I always have but you are still married and what we did last night was wrong. I will not be the reason for your divorce either." she turned around and saw Munch and Fin staring at her.  
"You guys wanna take your conversation elsewhere cause you are still partners and IAB will be up you ass if they get wind of this. Take it to the cribs." Fin said.  
"You two hooked up? And Stabler is still married?" Munch started laughing.  
"Shut up, asshole," Fin said slapping him. "Liv already feels bad." he whispered to Munch. Liv ran up to the cribs while Elliot glared at Munch. He turned and went to follow her. He got to the cribs and Liv wasn't there.  
"Liv!" Elliot yelled. He walked around when he saw Kathy downstairs. _Shit!_he thought to himself. He still didn't know where Liv was. He went back into the cribs and sat there until he heard yelling.

* * *

"You slept with my husband?!" Kathy was furiously screaming at Olivia.  
"Its not my fault and he still loves you and you're divorcing him anyway." Olivia was trying to keep her calm.  
"That still doesn't give you the right!" Kathy walked up and got in Liv's face. She had Liv cornered against her desk.  
"Kathy, back off. I would rather not yell right now and don't pull the whole cheating thing cause Eli doesn't look like his siblings as much and he doesn't really look like El too much either!" Liv was starting to get pissed because Dickie came to Liv earlier in the year saying that he had seen his mom kissing another man.  
"I did not cheat on my husband! How dare you accuse me!" Kathy slapped Liv. That's when Cragen came out.  
"What the hell is going on?" he shouted.  
"Nothing Cap." Olivia ran up the stairs up to the cribs and sat down. She was sick and tired of Kathy and needed to be alone for now.

Downstairs was another story. Kathy was punching Elliot and Cragen was trying to settle everyone down. Elliot grabbed Kathy's wrists and he glared at her.  
"We are going to the courthouse right now!" Elliot yelled at her.  
"Elliot, don't do this. Not this soon." Kathy pleaded.  
"You were divorcing me anyway, so what's it matter?" Elliot was furious.  
"Fine." Kathy was crying.  
"Elliot just go and take a few days off," Cragen said. "Munch, Fin, get back to work and actually work. Fin go take the rich snob to central booking. Munch, start on DD5s and shut up."

"Got it," Fin and Munch said. Elliot just grabbed Kathy's wrist and dragged her out of the precinct.

Liv was sitting on her bed in the cribs when Munch came up.

"Munch, go away!" Liv turned around so he wouldn't see her tear streaked face.

"When people hide emotions..."

"Leave!" she yelled at him with her voice shaking and she either wanted Fin, Casey, or Elliot but none of them were available at the moment; Casey was in court, Elliot, well she frankly didn't give a damn at this point, and she heard Cap say that Fin was taking her perp to central. Munch left and Liv put her head in her pillow and took a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry last update was so short. I will try to make this one longer. :) Please Review. it will help me better write the story and well yeah. lol. Yeah, the whole longer thing didn't happen but anyway...ENJOY!**

Kathy and Elliot arrived at the courthouse. They hadn't spoken a word since they got in the car. Elliot had already signed the divorce papers and so had Kathy. They were in and out in less than an hour.  
"You can get a taxi." Elliot said to Kathy as he climbed into his car.  
"You ignorant asshole! You said for me not to drive my car here!" she screamed at him.  
"That's what you get for snapping on Liv, she was drunk last night and you don't even know why she is so stressed and everything so shut the fuck up before I do something I may regret!" Elliot drove away from the curb leaving Kathy standing there like a fool.

* * *

Back at the station, Olivia had composed herself enough and took the rest of the day off since her case had been solved. She was driving home when she saw Kathy limping toward the station. _Benson, do not stop the car, do not stop the car. _Kathy fell. _God damn it! I can't just drive by! I'm gonna regret this. _Liv was thinking. She pulled the car over and got out to help Kathy up.  
"Get off of me!" Kathy screamed before she even looked to see who was helping her. She looked up and saw Liv. "You have ten seconds to get your hands off me before I yell rape,"  
"Well you look like shit, why would I rape you, and you need help. I don't care about what just happened in the precinct, I am helping you." _Why the hell did you just say that?! Everything is not behind us and why do I give a shit? _  
"Rape!" Kathy yelled. Liv didn't let go of Kathy's arm because she was gonna fall and Liv had to think about the kids. Twenty seconds after Kathy yelling rape, six officers and Cragen ran out of the precinct with guns drawn.  
"What the hell Benson?!" Cragen yelled as he signaled for them to lower their weapons.  
"I was driving home and she fell, I tried to help her up and she yelled rape!" Liv had had it with Kathy. "I hope she was raped at this point and she is no longer my god damn problem!" Liv let Kathy go and she collapsed to the ground. Liv hopped in her car in sped off in the direction of her home.

* * *

Elliot was circling the block to Olivia's apartment, he knew she would be home soon.. It was almost 5:30. Liv pulled into her parking garage and Elliot watched her, he knew she always parked close to the exit in case she had to leave in a hurry. He parked next to her and climbed out of his car and into the passenger seat of hers.  
"What the hell, Elliot?!" Liv had her gun drawn and was pointing it at his head.  
"God, Liv! Gonna blow my head off?" he put his hands up. He had a plastic bag on his lap from the drug store.  
"Maybe. Did you bring me food?" she asked putting her gun away.  
"No, lets go inside." he said while picking the bag up and getting out of the car. Liv got out of the car and they walked inside together.  
"So what do you want?" Liv asked while searching her refrigerator for any unexpired food for them to eat, she had none. She turned around and El was holding the bag still, as if he was scared to put it down. He wasn't wearing his wedding ring.  
"We can just order Chinese and I brought you something." Liv opened the bag and there was two pregnancy tests, chocolate, ice cream, and a card.  
"What the fuck El!" she never thought she would do this.  
"Just open the card, please." he gave her one of those Stabler faces that she couldn't resist.  
"Fine." she opened it up. It said... _Liv, I'm sorry about last night. I divorced Kathy this afternoon...its not your fault, it was coming and everyone could see it too. The way reacted this morning made me think and so I bought the chocolate and ice cream to make you feel better...if at all possible. The tests are in case you want them, just in case. I love you...I always have and always will. El xoxo_  
"El," she had worry in her eyes, mixed with happiness, mixed with anger and sorrow. He moved in closer to her and put his hands on her hips.  
"Shhhh, its fine Liv, you don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong." He slowly moved his hands over her butt and she chuckled and rested her head on his chest.

* * *

"Kathy, what the hell happened to you?!" Cragen was confused at this point, her story made no sense and she just sobbed. He sat her down and told her to go over her story again.  
"Elliot left me at the courthouse and he told me to get a taxi home cause he was mad at me. I started walking and I ran into Elliot so I slapped the back of his head and he dragged me into an alley and duct taped my mouth and then he raped me." she was sobbing. Fin looked at Captain and then at Munch. Everyone was looking at everyone. Cragen grabbed Fin and Munch and took them out of the room and into his office.  
"It can't be Elliot, Cap." Fin said.  
"I don't think it is either but we have to listen to the victim and we all obviously can't work this case so you are all free to go home, I will call in replacements and call Liv and then call El." Cap got on the phone and motioned for them to leave. Fin and Munch went and grabbed their coats and paperwork they had to do.

"Where the hell are you two going?" Kathy asked. They ignored her and walked out of the precinct together. They got outside and Munch called Liv, no answer. He called El, again, no answer.

* * *

"Oh my god El!" Elliot was on top of Liv and he was pumping in and out as fast as he could. She was trying to muffle her screams. He all of a sudden stopped. "What's wrong, El?" Liv was confused.

"Did you hear a phone ringing?" he asked her.

"No, but I haven't been paying much attention," she smiled. She put her hands on his ass and felt him quiver. "You like that?" she asked.

He laughed, "Why wouldn't I?" He kissed her breast and stood up.

"Really?" she laughed. "Now we can either get in the shower or go and eat the Chinese that got here about twenty minutes ago.

* * *

"I am going to Liv's house cause she is probably sleeping," Fin told Munch.

"What if Elliot is there?"

"He can get his ass out after I tell them what's going on." Fin joked.

"I guess I'll come too. We should bring beer or vodka too, maybe?"

"Do you wanna see Liv pregnant with a Stabler?"

"Kinda, I am going to take that as a no then."

"Duh," Fin climbed into his car and Munch into his.

* * *

Liv sat there staring at Elliot. He wasn't wearing his shirt, she had just realized she had not looked him in the eyes the whole time they had been eating. She looked at his eyes and caught him looking at her chest as well. She chuckled.

"What's so funny?" El asked her. He looked up at her and he scooted his chair closer to hers. They both had love in their eyes. _Liv you did it again, had sex with Stabler. I need to stop this but then again...he isn't married now, his kids like me, and well I love him and need to be a little more adventrous if I am gonna live my life and have it be fun. _She thought to herself.

"I was staring at your chest and not your eyes and then when I looked in your eyes you were looking at my chest...I just thought that was funny." There was a knock on the door.


	4. This is a note to everyone

**All this is, is me telling you that there wont be an update for a while...I'm gonna change it up a bit. I want to try to please everyone and so I am going to try to do so...in doing so it will also make the story longer. Please understand where I am coming from. I have ideas on what i am going to do with it though and i think you guys will like it better. If you don't like what i'm writing i dont really care, i just want to know who is saying it so I can try to contact you to better fit the story for you and everyone else as well. thanks, I love all you guys that are reading this and just an FYI i am 14..almost 15 and I love the people who dont like my writing just as much as the people who do, i respect them for being honest and I like peoples different views on things, it doesnt matter if you dont like mine, im not gonna slam you for it, everyone has their opinions and its not gonna make me not read your fic or not ever talk to you and I do understand why some of the people didn't like it cause they were right on most of the aspects of my fic. Im just grasping at strings to continue this between school, basketball, and everyday life stuff. I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3 :) :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you all dearly but I won't update too often. I am just SOOOOOOOOO very busy with school, basketball, and being my friends' post and my own drama. Not good drama either. I just to let you know that I haven't forgotten you guys and I love you and I hope you have a fantastic holiday with family and friends. Being busy sucks! Love y'all! Please remember that! :)**


End file.
